Sean O'Neill
| cityofbirth = Tufnell Park, London | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Starrs County | clubnumber = 1 | youthyears = 1999-2005 | youthclubs = Calabria | years = 2005-2014 2009-2010 2014-2016 2016- | clubs = Calabria → Rivergate (loan) Manorham Starrs County | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2012-2018 | nationalteam = St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Sean Darby O'Neill (born August 22, 1987) is an English-born Gregorian footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for Starrs County. He has also represented the St. Gregory national team. Early life O'Neill was born in Tufnell Park in north London, to an English mother and an Irish father. He grew up supporting, and aspiring to play for, Arsenal. He immigrated to St. Gregory with his family when he was 12 years old. The family settled in the capital city of Warner Bay. Club career Calabria After settling in Warner Bay, O'Neill joined local club Calabria and entered their youth system, first playing for the under-13 team in 1999. Rivergate In the summer of 2009, Rivergate acquired O'Neill on a one-year loan. He started 12 matches for Rivergate in 2009-10 before returning to Calabria at the end of the season. Return to Calabria Upon O'Neill's return to Calabria in 2010, he became the team's starting goalkeeper following the retirement of Roberto Benenati. The 2013-14 League A season saw O'Neill struggle with an aging squad in front of him. Despite being 7th in League A in saves, and with some spectacular performances, O'Neill and Calabria finished bottom of the table and were relegated to League B. Manorham On July 25, 2014, it was announced that O'Neill had finalized a deal with Manorham, who were on the hunt for a new starting goalkeeper following Ben-Maxime Baur's return to his native Switzerland. He signed a three-year contract. Following the 2015-16 League A season, Manorham bought out the remaining year of O'Neill's contract, making him a free agent. Starrs County On July 1, 2016, the first day of the summer transfer window, O'Neill signed a one-year deal with League B club Starrs County. O'Neill began the 2016-17 League B season with a 3-0 blanking of Old Boys Centre-Ville in their opening fixture on September 24. He did not record another clean sheet until a 1-0 victory over RivalSport on November 5, but still led County to a 12-match unbeaten start to the season. O'Neill went on to start all 30 league games for County, giving up just 35 goals (six of which came in the season finale against his former club, Calabria) and recording 10 clean sheets. County finished as League B champions and were promoted back to the top flight for 2017-18, earning O'Neill a two-year contract extension. Personal life O'Neill's younger sister, Ashley, is also a goalkeeper and has represented the St. Gregory women's national team, making them the first brother and sister to both play for St. Gregory. Category:Player pages Category:Starrs County F.C. players Category:Manorham F.C. players Category:A.C. Calabria players Category:Rivergate F.C. players Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:People from Warner Bay Category:People from England